El infalible plan de Lee
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: Cuando Neji le confiesa a Rock Lee que se siente atraído por su compañera de equipo, Lee querrá ayudar al Hyūga para que pudiera conquistar a Tenten, pues ambos están en la primavera de su juventud y no hay que desaprovechar. Para ello, Lee tiene un plan infalible que logrará emparejarlos. ¿O será que ha puesto el nombre del genio Hyūga en boca de toda la aldea? ¡NejiTen!
1. Chapter 1

_**El infalible plan de Lee**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo escribo esto por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic NejiTen, así que espero hacerlo bien y que les guste. ¡Sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura! **_

* * *

Neji Hyūga era un verdadero genio en muchos aspectos. En la Academia Ninja destacó como uno de los mejores en su generación, altamente admirado por sus compañeros y profesores por sus capacidades. No se podía dudar que mejoró con el tiempo, demostrando ser uno de los mejores inclusive dentro del clan Hyūga, lo cual era decir mucho.

Un gran shinobi. Siempre centrado en sus obligaciones. Él simplemente no tenía intenciones de perder el tiempo en cursilerías que pudieran afectar su entrenamiento y desarrollo como ninja. Tomar tiempo para intentar cortejar a una chica no había pasado jamás por su cabeza.

Aunque no podía negar que sentía cierto cariño por su compañera de equipo, Tenten. Después de que Naruto le hiciera recapacitar y empezase a cooperar más con su equipo, la relación no sólo mejoró sino que también el vínculo que los unía empezó a fortalecerse. Aún se sentía fuera de lugar, en ocasiones, por la actitud de sus compañeros y mentor; pero al menos ya no era el mismo chiquillo arrogante de antes. Inclusive disfrutaba la compañía de su equipo y de otros ninjas, cosa que antes era imposible.

-Lee.- llamó a su compañero de equipo después de permanecer en silencio por un largo rato. Miró fijamente su plato de ramen antes de suspirar y atreverse a tocar el tema, sintiendo la vergüenza quemar sus mejillas.

-¿Qué ocurre, Neji? –cuestionó devolviendo los fideos que había tomado con sus palillos al tazón. Prestó suma atención al Hyūga, pues siempre que interrumpía el ameno silencio que tanto apreciaba era para algo importante o que llevaba dándole vueltas durante mucho rato.

Neji suspiró antes de continuar.

-¿Puedo contarte un secreto? -

Los ojos de Lee empezaron a derramar lágrimas de felicidad mientras demostraba que estaba conteniendo las ganas de lanzarse hacia su amigo y rival para abrazarlo efusivamente.

-¡Por supuesto que sí, Neji! ¡La confianza entre camaradas enardece la llama de la juventud y fortalece los vínculos de amistad! –musitó emocionado palmeando con mucha energía la espalda de su amigo, haciéndole perder aire.

-¡Lee, para ya! –se quejó marcando cierta distancia entre ambos. Se tomó su tiempo antes de volver a hablar.- creo que me gusta Tenten.- confesó inmutable, como si fuera algo cotidiano.

Rock Lee hizo ademán de explotar de emoción, pues el hecho de que Neji estuviera abriéndose con él era una clara muestra de camaradería. ¡Por fin estaba explotando al máximo la llama de la juventud que poseía! Claro que al estilo Hyūga. Por ello, no fue extraño que la mano de Neji se posara en su boca antes de que pudiera hacer una de sus efusivas exclamaciones mientras era blanco directo del Byakugan y su poseedor.

-Pero es un secreto, ¿de acuerdo? –masculló el Hyūga, satisfecho de ver a Lee asintiendo mientras levantaba los pulgares de ambas manos.- De acuerdo. Es sólo entre tú y yo.

La afirmación de Neji provocó la duda en una tercera persona que acababa de llegar.

-¿Qué asunto es sólo entre Lee y tú? –cuestionó la mujer del equipo ingresando al pequeño local. Su mirada pasaba de uno a otro. Uno amenazado y el otro tenso.- ¡Vamos chicos, somos un equipo! ¿Ese es el tipo de confianza que tienen con sus compañeros? –refunfuñó.

Lee, ante el pequeño chantaje de su compañera, libró su boca de la mano de Neji para responder con efusividad.

-¡A Neji le gusta alguien! –sonrió ampliamente.

Si las miradas pudieran asesinar, esas habrían sido las últimas palabras de Rock Lee. Pero teniendo en cuenta el poder que se podría desatar al hacer enfadar a Neji Hyūga, probablemente sí serían sus últimas palabras.

Activó su Byakugan por instinto y con una última mirada a Lee que le advertía cuidarse la espalda al andar por la aldea, se retiró sumamente ofendido de ahí. ¡Un minuto! ¡Ni siquiera un minuto y su confesión ya la sabría precisamente quién no debía saberla! Más aún, se enteraría por la persona menos indicada. Caminó por la aldea sin tener en mente un lugar en específico al cual ir, solamente quería que su estómago no se sintiera tan oprimido y que sus mejillas dejaran de arder. Al poco rato, escuchó la voz de Tenten llamarlo mientras intentaba seguirle el paso. El genio Hyūga, sabiendo que probablemente Lee no podría haber evitado abrir la boca, se detuvo para enfrentar a Tenten.

Solamente hasta que la tuvo frente a él se dio cuenta de que realizó un largo y muy rápido trayecto, casi llegaba al campo donde solían entrenar con Gai-sensei. Ella se veía agitada por la carrera que hizo.

-¿Vas a entrenar, Neji? –cuestionó sonriendo para apaciguar el ánimo de su compañero. Como si intentase transmitirle comprensión.

Neji supo inmediatamente que todo iría mal.

-¿Quieres hablar de lo que dijo Lee, cierto? –chasqueó la lengua al ver que ella sacaba la lengua infantilmente y se rascaba la mejilla mientras asentía.

-Sé que es algo que quieres manejar con discreción y probablemente Lee metió la pata, ¡pero no lo hizo a propósito! Somos un equipo y sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites, Neji.- comenzó mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia él, poniendo nervioso al Hyūga.

-Tal vez tú sólo me veas como una compañera más, pero yo quisiera ser tu amiga. Sobre todo, quisiera saber que confías en mí.-

El rumbo de la conversación era indefinido. Neji asintió mientras sentía un leve apretón en su brazo. Tenten estaba demasiado cerca, tocándole con suma confianza.

-Para terminar, quiero darte mi opinión sobre lo que me dijo Lee.- se sonrojó un poco.- ser gay no tiene nada de malo.

Sí. Neji Hyūga podría ser un genio, pero jamás en su vida pensó en verse involucrado en una situación así. Nunca entrenó para una locura similar.

* * *

_**¿Qué les ha parecido el primer capítulo? Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw.**_

_**¡Saludos!  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**El infalible plan de Lee**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo escribo esto por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**¡Espero lo disfruten! **_

* * *

Neji quería a sus compañeros. Pese a no ser muy sociable ni mostrar el mínimo entusiasmo ante la actitud de Lee y Gai-sensei, en el fondo los apreciaba. Y también a Tenten. No eran un equipo solamente, a veces convivía más tiempo con ellos que con miembros de su propio clan por lo que jamás querría dañarlos. Jamás.

Sin embargo, en ese momento la ira que estaba invadiendo al Hyūga era tal que podría atentar contra la integridad física de Lee.

-¿N-Neji? –Tenten miraba a su compañero, nerviosa por el aura asesina que empezaba a emanar de él.

-Él… dijo… -empezó a mascullar.- que yo… -

-¡Vamos Neji! Lo mantendré en secreto. -aseguró la castaña.- Además… yo ya lo sospechaba, tan sólo un poco.

Aquel comentario fue como un balde de agua fría para el usuario del Byakugan. Regresó a la realidad, dejando para más tarde las posibles torturas que aplicaría en su compañero de equipo por la mentira que soltó. No sabía qué era mejor; que Tenten creyera que él era gay o que supiera que se sentía atraído por ella.

-¿E-Es en serio? – apareció un tic en su ojo.

-Un día lo estuve pensando pero lo dejé creyendo que estaba loca. ¡Pero veo que no estaba muy errada! –sonrió triunfante.

Tenten pensó que probablemente el Hyūga estaba pasando por una crisis de identidad, al ver un aura deprimente rodearlo. O tal vez él todavía no estaba preparado para hablar tan abiertamente del tema. ¿Tendría miedo de declararse gay ante su clan? Probablemente.

Neji no podía dejar que ella creyera eso. Lo mejor sería decirle la verdad, aunque causara un distanciamiento entre ellos, pero no podría mentirle. Si pillaba la mentira –que de todos modos no quería seguir- se sentiría sumamente ofendida y sería aún peor. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera decir algo, los brazos de la kunoichi envolvieron su cuerpo cariñosamente.

-T-Tenten… -se sonrojó enormemente. El color no contrastaba muy bien con su actitud, pero a ojos de la castaña se veía irremediablemente adorable. Incluso se preguntó si todos los de su clan serían así al recordar a Hinata.

-Tranquilo, Neji. Tú siempre tendrás mi apoyo, ¿de acuerdo? –

Asintió, absorto en los ojos achocolatados de su compañera. No le importaba si se veía como un completo idiota, respondiendo a lo que ni siquiera alcanzaba a entender, el momento era tan íntimo. Cálido. Sólo para ellos.

-¡Eh, chicos! ¡¿Por qué no me avisaron que unirían la llama de la juventud de ambos para convertirla en una sola y así mejorar como equipo?! ¡Yo quiero participar! –gritó Rock Lee corriendo a gran velocidad hacia ellos.

Una. Dos. Tres venas se remarcaron en la sien de Neji cuando se sobresaltó por culpa de Lee, regresando a la realidad en donde él supuestamente era gay porque su compañero lo dijo.

-Lee. – Activó su Byakugan.- Estás muerto.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido para Tenten. Un segundo después de que rompiera el abrazo con Neji, este se abalanzó contra Lee y cerró ambas manos alrededor de su cuello mientras lo zarandeaba violentamente. Vociferaba muchas cosas en contra de su compañero que Lee respondía ahogadamente.

-¡Neji, detente! –intentó detenerlo al ver cada vez más morado el rostro de Lee. Saltó hacia su espalda y rodeó su cuello y cintura con sus extremidades.- ¡Ya, déjalo!

Neji poco a poco disminuía la presión que ejercía sobre el cuello de Lee, hasta que por fin se calmó y lo liberó, aunque amenazándolo con su Byakugan de todos modos.

La kunoichi se bajó de la espalda de Neji, suspirando aliviada. Le dio una palmada en el hombro sonriendo ampliamente.

-Bien. Será mejor que ustedes dos olviden esto. Espero que hayan aprendido a confiar más en mí, así podríamos evitar más lesiones innecesarias. ¿Vale? –ayudó a Lee a levantarse, el cual intentaba recuperarse del ataque.

-Tenten, yo no… -intentó decir, pero la castaña se alejaba despidiéndose amigablemente de ellos sin escucharlo. Apretó los puños y desactivó su Byakugan sólo para lanzar más miradas filosas al chico a su lado.- Explícame.

-¿Explicarte qué? –aún seguía algo atontado.

-¿Por qué le has dicho que soy gay? –Masculló.- Espero que tengas una buena excusa, Lee.

Recibió a cambio un pulgar arriba y una sonrisa brillante. La Bestia Verde Joven de Konoha, respondió.

-¡Es parte de mi infalible plan que conquistará el corazón de Tenten! Con tan sólo tres fases, Tenten caerá rendida a tus pies, ¡si no funciona daré 500 vueltas alrededor de la aldea sosteniéndome con los pulgares! –juró, con llamas en los ojos.

-Claro, porque a Tenten le gustan los chicos homosexuales, ¿no? –comentó rodando los ojos.

-Aunque no lo creas, funcionará. – sonrió confiado. – Ayudará mucho a que ambos se acerquen.

La confianza con la que Lee hablaba relajó un poco al Hyūga. Por un momento olvidó que su compañero era un completo idiota en cosas de mujeres e inexperto en el amor, constantemente rechazado por Sakura y con lesiones graves por sus intentos de conquista. También ignoraba que Lee no tenía ningún plan, si no que para no revelarle a Tenten la verdad fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, y tampoco quería morir a manos de Neji. Así que lo ayudaría de una u otra forma.

Además no estaba tan mal, ¿no?

-Y le dijiste que alguien me gustaba. –Comentó distraídamente, viendo asentir a su nervioso compañero.- ¿Quién?

Tragó saliva.

-Naruto. –

Rock Lee quedó inconsciente por horas en ese campo de entrenamiento hasta que por fin pudo reaccionar ya muy entrada la madrugada.

* * *

_**¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado. Agradezco de todo corazón los comentarios y alertas que he recibido, en verdad me emociona mucho que esta historia guste tanto.**_

_**Sin más que decir, me despido. ¡Nos vemos en la próxima!**_

_**Si te gustó deja un rw, si no te gustó deja un rw.**_

_**¡Saludos! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**El infalible plan de Lee**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo escribo esto por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro.**_

* * *

La misión era sencilla. Aproximarse a un pequeño poblado cerca de la aldea para arrestar a un grupo de bandidos que atemorizaba a los aldeanos haciéndose pasar por ninjas de élite.

No era algo que supusiera un mayor riesgo, pero para Neji el día no sería precisamente normal. Mucho menos tranquilo.

El madrugar para una misión como esa no era nada nuevo, incluso él solía entrenar o muy entrada la noche o siendo el primero de todo el clan en despertar. Hasta ahí su día había empezado bien. tras una pequeña sesión se entrenamiento, otro miembro Hyūga le había informado que su equipo le esperaba en la oficina de la Hokage, pues saldrían a una misión.

Preparó lo básico para su viaje, aunque sin saber cuánto tardarían. Al presentarse a la oficina de Lady Tsunade y ver a su equipo ahí, tuvo un mal presentimiento. Principalmente, porque Tenten no dejaba de mirarlo con la diversión pintada en el rostro y porque Gai-sensei le había apretado con fuerza el hombro izquierdo.

Algo andaba mal. Bastante mal.

Tsunade les informó de la misión e inmediatamente partieron. La paranoia del Hyūga aumentaba a cada metro que su equipo avanzaba. Cuando salieron de la aldea, estaba completamente alerta. No sólo por la misión, su equipo estaba sumamente raro. Gai-sensei no estaba actuando con normalidad.

La Bestia Verde de Konoha esperó a que Lee y Tenten estuvieran unos metros alejados antes de palmearle la espalda al genio Hyūga. Era el segundo contacto cómplice del día con Neji y ya estaba con una vena resaltando en su sien.

-¿Ocurre algo, Gai-sensei? –cuestionó rompiendo el silencio que le asfixiaba, intentando serenarse. Desde que quedó seleccionado en el equipo de Gai siempre rogó por un día normal, como cualquier otro equipo. Sin excentricidades ni rarezas por parte de su sensei y compañeros, pero ahora que estaban actuando como había querido hace mucho, rayaba en lo incómodo.

-Neji, has madurado mucho. –comenzó el de spandex verde.

El aludido se tensó cuando el hombre a su lado le rodeó los hombros con su brazo de manera fraternal sin dejar de caminar y mirar fijamente el horizonte.

Empezaba a sospechar de un atentado en su contra.

-Te has convertido en un hombre. –alzó su puño con orgullo. –Y creo que ha llegado la hora de que tengamos una charla de hombre a hombre.

Tenso, Neji miró a su sensei como si estuviera más loco de lo normal.

-Una… ¿charla?

-¡Así es! He notado la llama de tu juventud algo apagada últimamente. –Empezó a divagar- y gracias a la información que recibí de una fuente muy confiable, concluí que se debe a la incomprensión por la que estás pasando. –

-Creo no entender lo que me está diciendo, Gai-sensei.

-Estoy al tanto de tus sentimientos por el alumno de Kakashi, Naruto. –sonrió levantando el pulgar. Neji sintió como un balde de agua helada caía sobre él.

No pudo pronunciar palabra alguna. Sí, ahí algo que iba mal. Primero, había olvidado que ahora era gay. Segundo, Tenten había hablado con Gai-sensei para que a su vez él le diera una charla estilo padre-e-hijo.

Tenía ganas de tirarse del primer barranco que encontrara para escapar de una tontería que se le estaba yendo de las manos.

-E imagino que debe ser difícil para ti. –continuó Gai, ignorando el rostro de su alumno que denotaba miedo. –No me imagino cuál será la reacción de Hinata cuando lo sepa.

Los ojos del sensei se iluminaron.

-¡Bendita juventud, rebosante de energía! Nada mejor para los corazones apasionados que vencer a sus rivales en el amor. ¡Esa es la llama de la juventud! –se estaba saliendo del tema.

Sin embargo, fue suficiente para que Neji recapacitara. ¡Hinata quería a Naruto! Había aceptado el plan de Lee olvidándose de ese detalle. Todo sería un desastre potencial si empezaban a circular rumores de la rivalidad entre Hinata y él por el corazón del Uzumaki.

Ya lo veía venir. La depresión llegó, pensando que sería el fin de su dignidad. Su orgullo se iría al drenaje y junto con él el prestigio del Clan Hyūga al verse involucrado en semejante cotilleo de lavanderas.

Tenía que ponerle un fin a todo. Si se salía de control todo acabaría mal, mal, mal.

Tuvo que soportar el discurso motivacional de su sensei hasta que por fin llegaron a la aldea. Decidieron separarse para recorrer el perímetro, transformando su apariencia a la de un civil. Gai y Lee se fueron por un lado y Neji junto con Tenten fueron por el lado contrario.

-Tenten. –la llamó cuando llevaban unos minutos recorriendo el área. –Tengo que decirte algo importante.

-¿Qué es?

Sí, debía terminar con esa mala broma que el destino le estaba jugando. Preparado para sentir el enojo de su compañera encima por haberle mentido, lo soltó.

-No soy gay.

Tenten parpadeó confundida y miró a su compañero. De la nada, su sonrisa se acrecentó mientras tomaba su mano.

-Sí que necesitas ayuda. –rio, confundiéndolo. -¡Pero no te preocupes, yo estaré contigo en esto!

El rostro de Neji mostraba cuán perdido se encontraba. Pero ella continuaba.

-De todos modos, yo ya pensaba ayudarte. Pero para conquistar a Naruto, primero debes aceptarte a ti mismo y decir: "Soy Neji Hyūga. Nací gay, soy gay y siempre seré gay" –

¿Ayudarle? ¿Conquistar a Naruto? ¿Aceptarse? ¿Nacer gay, ser gay y siempre gay? Se mareó por un momento ante las palabras de la castaña. Sólo una cosa se quedó en su mente, más que las anteriores.

La situación ya se había salido de control.

* * *

_**¡Pido mil disculpas por la tardanza, en serio que no tengo perdón! Pero la inspiración no estaba al máximo. Aún así, intentaré no tardarme con la próxima continuación.  
**_

_**Ujujuju, ¿empezarán los problemas? o.o No lo sé xD**_

_**¡Nos vemos, saludos!**_

_**Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw.**_

_**Besos.**_


End file.
